


by thy scorn, o murderer, i am dead (my ghost shall come to thy bed)

by nex_et_nox



Series: no spirit dare stir abroad [2]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Fix-It of Sorts, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-09
Updated: 2014-07-09
Packaged: 2018-02-08 03:19:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 800
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1924728
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nex_et_nox/pseuds/nex_et_nox
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When the nogitsune is forced to leave, the confrontation isn’t public.</p>
            </blockquote>





	by thy scorn, o murderer, i am dead (my ghost shall come to thy bed)

**i.**

There are whispers all over the school about what _really_ happened to Allison Argent. No one even pretends to believe the story about the car crash; there have been too many “mysterious” deaths – student and otherwise – for anyone to remain oblivious to the strange going-ons of Beacon Hills.

Someone makes a nasty joke about “Sunnydale Syndrome” and he’s shushed quickly, but everyone’s aware that he’s only speaking what’s on all their minds.

* * *

  **ii.**  

The nogitsune lays low for several weeks. All the pack can assume is that it’s feeding off their despair over Allison’s death and the stress of wondering when it will be back.

Stiles doesn’t get any better. He can barely force himself to go to Allison’s funeral, and his health suffers because he’s consumed by his guilt. Scott tries to convince him that it wasn’t his fault, but Stiles doesn’t listen.

To be fair, Scott made a pretty lackluster attempt.

(He doesn’t blame Stiles, he could _never_ blame Stiles, could definitely never blame Stiles more than Stiles blamed himself…

But the creature that is responsible for Allison’s death wore Stiles’ face and Scott knows that he caught a smile on its face when that sword slid through Allison’s stomach.)

* * *

  **iii.**

Lydia ran herself in circles trying to figure out a way to save Allison, to bring her back, but what she didn’t realize was that she had already succeeded in the ways that mattered.

It only took her a month to find that out.

* * *

  **iv.**

When the nogitsune is forced to leave, the confrontation isn’t public.

It is hiding away, desperately holding onto the remaining Oni that are under its command, and scrambling to come up with a plan. Recently, it has felt its power slipping away from it, being siphoned toward something else, and that shouldn’t be _possible_.

Then Lydia Martin walks into the room, a silver-tipped arrow nocked in the bow she wields almost as well as the last woman who owned it.

The nogitsune laughs because it thinks that she has come alone, but it is wrong.

“You are not welcome here,” Allison Argent says. She folds out of the air and she is stardust, lightning, the power of the earth itself, and the nogitsune forces itself not to quake at the power of her words. Her command shakes through the ground and the Oni dissolve, reforming themselves around the intruders.

“Who are you to say so?” the nogitsune spits, but its eyes dart around involuntarily, searching for escape.

“I am the guardian of Beacon Hills,” Allison declares, “and I say that _you are not welcome._ ” In that moment she seems more substantial than she was before and the nogitsune can feel even more of its power slipping away, but this time it recognizes the feel of the incessant pull that is draining it.

_The nemeton_.

The nemeton had held it and sealed it away for decades, and now this weak human _girl_ is using the nemeton to seal it away once more.

“No!” it howls, lunging forward. “I won’t go back!”

Lydia shoots the nogitsune straight through and the Oni raise their swords protectively in front of the ones they have turned their loyalty over to. 

Allison leans over it as it gapes wordlessly up at her, its hand pressed against the wound. Having a body separate from Stiles’ is both a blessing and a curse, now that no one fears harming the human by fighting against the demon. “You aren’t going to hurt anyone else,” she says softly.

* * *

  **v.**  

Far away, Stiles Stilinski wakes up.

There is more color in his cheeks now, and there is a certainty weighing down in him, but it isn’t heavy. It feels – it feels good.

He knows it’s finished.

* * *

  **vi.**

“The nogitsune is gone,” Lydia tells the pack the next day. She meets Stiles’ eyes as she says this and he nods faintly. Allison’s old bow is slung across her back.

“How?” Scott asks.

“Nous protégeons ceux qui ne peuvent pas se protéger eux-mêmes,” Lydia says.

Scott looks a little taken aback, but Chris Argent – invited to the meeting, though he is not pack – makes a pained noise of comprehension.

“Are you sure?” he asks.

“We are,” Lydia says firmly. “Very.”

* * *

  **vii.**

Chris visits the nemeton later, at Lydia’s urging. He looks around at the plants blooming, the words carved into the trunk, the silver-tipped arrow driven into the ground, and allows himself to let go of at least a little of his grief. He can feel Allison’s presence here.

For a moment, he closes his eyes, basking in the warmth of the sun. When he opens them, his daughter stands at the base of the nemeton. She is insubstantial and wavering, but her smile is still the most beautiful thing Chris has ever seen.

**Author's Note:**

> Hahaha okay this is not the sequel that I thought about doing. This is more of a coda that's leading into what I /want/ the sequel to be. 
> 
> (Also it's super late, oops. I posted the first part of this series in March.)


End file.
